


In This Moment

by OutLiveALie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cunnilingus, Enchanted Strap-Ons, F/F, Plot light, Singular reference to marital rape, Spanking, very mild pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutLiveALie/pseuds/OutLiveALie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the time, she couldn’t remember what had happened, not really. It came back to her in flickers and sudden flashes, but nothing concrete. To her surprise, Regina told her when she asked. Placed a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes before her and moved to some espresso machine with too many buttons.</p><p>“I’m still angry at you,” Regina had said, her back to Emma.</p><p>Emma, cheeks puffed out with too much food, replied honestly, her words muffled, “I know.”</p><p>And that was how it had begun.</p><p> </p><p>Written for the Once Upon a Time Femslash Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for two prompts over at the Once Upon a Time Femslash Kink Meme; one asking for Swan Queen spanking and butt plug use, and the other for Swan Queen and pet play. I originally posted it there (I didn’t hear back from the prompters, but I hope they liked it), though I have made changes and added some scenes.
> 
> This was a challenge I set myself, to take a prompt involving a kink I care little for or dislike, and complete it to the best of my current ability. I also padded it with others that are more appealing/I know more of to make the task easier for myself.
> 
> It was a challenge, and a rather interesting one. Though I am still rather embarrassed to admit I wrote this, which is why it has taken me a while to decide to put my name against it.

\----

It hadn’t started sexual. Not in the slightest.

In fact, it had all started during that period of silence. Of animosity, not on Emma’s part. Never on Emma’s part ever again. They had moved past that, or rather, she had.

It was understandable really.

Regina, in spite of her standoffishness and sharp wit, cared too much. Fell too deep. And wanted to be loved so much. Hell, Emma of all people knew what _that_ was like, as much as she would hate to admit it. It made her and Regina more alike than most would think. Not that most of the town did a lot of that.

The guilt – at least that was what she thought it was – was like a stone in her stomach, or chained to her waist. She tried to apologise, tried to just approach the older woman, but was shot down again and again. Or just didn’t see her, as if Regina was purposely avoiding even the hint of her presence, which Emma couldn’t really blame her for.

She had even come to the brink of using their son to open up a dialogue, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. She knew it was wrong of her to even think of doing that. And she made sure to kick herself for it – hard.

Henry’s time was shared between them, and if Emma wasn’t dodging the duty of dropping him off, Regina had an excuse to not be there. He didn’t say anything about it. He was growing too fast, or trying to, insisting at times that he could meet his mom on his own. That he didn’t need chauffeuring around. She could only assume he was doing the same to Regina.

Perhaps that was his way of trying to avoid a conflict. Perhaps he was right. Still, she tried to keep things positive around him, tried not to let on to how she actually felt. He had already been through so much; it wasn’t fair to put any more weight on him.

So she carried on, her shoulders tense and face grim despite her best efforts. Carried on working at the station, solving the meaningless problems of the townsfolk, parenting Henry the best that she could. She had learnt a lot, but apparently that still wasn’t enough. Mary Margret could be surprisingly critical for a woman with less experience than Emma. Even if most of Emma’s experience hadn’t been real.

Okay, perhaps that had been a little cruel of her to think, and say – but she had just been so damn stressed! And adding to that was just how crowded the loft was now – with… with the baby. It was no excuse, but it was all she had.

It carried on for weeks like that; until Ruby had enough of her grumbling and sour face (she did her best to hide it, honest!) and insisted that she needed to ‘loosen up’, that she just needed a normal night like a normal person and ‘relax’.

In all honesty, Ruby was probably the most normal person in town, and probably the only person who didn’t see Emma as some figure to idolise. It was refreshing to just be seen as a person again. And she and Ruby had always got on so well, curse or no curse.

So Emma had agreed.

It had been loud, echoing in her ears, drowning out the worries she was trying to forget. Ruby rambled on, and she had realised how little time they had spent together in recent months.

She had missed it, but it was only when she had it again did she see what she had lost. Honestly, Ruby was probably her only friend. Why the hell had they stopped hanging out for anyway?

At some point Ruby yelled at the bar owner until he turned the music down a bit. He had scowled, but obliged as Ruby swung an arm around her shoulders and crooned loudly to some pop song Emma didn’t recognise – too long since she had been ‘in the loop’ to know such things.

When she finally stopped howling, she made some half joke about how the volume before had been ‘hurting her wolfy ears’.

 _Shit. Right._ Emma remembered thinking, _She’s a werewolf_. _Huh, yet still the most relatable person in town. Who’d have thought?_

And werewolves, she had found, could _really_ hold their alcohol. The brunette paying for more than her fair share of drinks, as it was apparently ‘her treat’, and Emma later deciding that they ‘totally needed a contest’.

Yeah. That hadn’t gone like her tipsy mind had thought. Thank God Henry was reconnecting with supposed old friends (it was amazing what being the son of The Saviour could do for someone’s popularity – she just hoped they weren’t planning on using him. Err… what could they even get out of a twelve year old anyway?)

At some point Emma had a brilliant plan.

Ruby had disappeared at some point, or had tried to stop her, Emma would be damned if she could remember which. And she, smelling strongly of apricot schnapps and stale smoke from the bar, had stumbled right across town to Regina’s doorstep. She couldn’t recall any of the trip there, only arriving like she could take on the world.

Or she was drunk off her ass and had no restraint.

Either worked.

She recalled knocking, (repeatedly like some crazed ex-partner who couldn’t tell when things were over), on Regina’s door until the downstairs light flickered on.

She had a speech prepared, had for a while, she just never got the chance to say it in full. She was pretty sure she took the chance to say it all in a rush. Or a slur, maybe it had been completely unintelligible. Probably. More than likely.

Regina’s gown was nice. She remembered that, (a nice silky blue, like that shirt she borrowed – huh, whatever happened to that anyway?)

Her apology, understandable or not, finally out she had then found herself babbling.

About the pressure shoved on her.

How terribly she wanted to say she was sorry Regina was hurt. How that wasn’t her intention, even if she had done the right thing. The good thing. The expected of her thing.

About how she, herself, was being replaced. _Had_ been replaced.

How fucking terrifying it was. It wasn’t the first time.

God what if it wasn’t the last?

And then some more she had no recollection of.

She remembered falling silent at last, chest heaving from the force of her words and the meaning behind them all. She had waited. Prepared to stumbled back home with frozen arms (Ruby, she found out, had her jacket. For some reason) and a red nose.

And somehow, by some miracle, Regina didn’t fling her away, or shout at her or slam the door in her face. She had grabbed her by the front of her top and dragged her in, out of the chill of the night.

She had been deposited on a couch in a room she couldn’t remember. Regina had handed her a drink – non-alcoholic, she was sure of that – and she had gulped in down.

There had been a dip in the couch next to her, and somehow, at some point, she had ended up curled up on her side. Her head resting on something soft – Regina’s lap, she later recalled – as the old woman ran her fingers through hair knotted by the strong winds she hadn’t felt.

It was an almost intimate act, to Emma at least, and to Regina too she was sure. She still did not understand what prompted it, even with it being the clearest recollection of that night. But whatever had or hadn’t caused it to be, she cherished the memory. Such a simple action meant so much. But there had been more. So much her heart still swelled at the memory.

Regina had praised her – not false praise used to win her over or fill her head with false ideals and recognition. No, these had been true compliments. True appreciation even, for things Emma did not realise.

She had never thanked Regina. Not for the year she had given her. The year of still baring scars from the past, but having twelve years of bliss and a future so bright.

It was gone now.

But her future could still be made brilliant, even with all of her goodhearted fuckups.

Something Regina made sure to tell her, in far less crude terms of course.

She had woken alone and confused with a jug of water and a packet of aspirin on the coffee table before her, and some far too expensive throw over her.

She had chugged the water, taken perhaps too many pills, and staggered out of the room confused and disorientated, her head throbbing.

Naturally, dazed as she was, she had followed her nose.

Her stomach grumbled loudly on the whole trip to the kitchen.

When Regina met her eye, it was with a soft smile Emma had seen before, but rarely so.

At the time, she had no idea what had happened, not really. But it came back to her in flickers and sudden flashes, nothing concrete though. To her surprise, Regina told her when she asked. Placed a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes before her and moved to some espresso machine with too many buttons.

“I’m still angry at you,” Regina had said, her back to Emma.

Emma, cheeks puffed out with too much food, replied honestly, her words muffled, “I know.”

\----

And so it had begun.

She would go, and she would complain and rant and rave, and she knew it was wrong to shove all of _that_ on someone else, but she couldn’t stop. It lifted a weight, and, after a while, Regina would do the same – to some extent. Losing her poise and saying things, showing more emotion than she showed most others. Emma saw things no one else would ever witness. And Regina the same.

It had been like that during the first few days of their original meeting – Emma opening up more than she would usually, though she had meant that as a tactic on her part. Something she did with marks. Even so, she had ended up saying more than she had ever intended. She never understood why. Though, perhaps she did know the answer now. Maybe she had for a long while.

They had gone from sitting with at least a coffee table between them, to side by side, and eventually ended up just like that night of drunken not-quite-stupidity.

It was were Emma went when she needed a break, needed the weight and pressure thrust upon her lifted and her tight grip on her emotions to be loosened, at least a little. It was where she went to try to be free of that all, and with time, that was what happened. What she allowed to happened.

She carried guilt with her, for laying this on Regina when she had been through so much. A guilt that remained even when, on the occasion she dropped Henry off, Regina invited her in. Or, as these meetings were not exactly frequent, would call her over when the house was empty.

She could be free there, spoken to as a person not ‘The Saviour’. Ruby treated her the same, of course, but this was _different_ somehow.

She would lounge around, get scolded for occasional misbehaviour, praised for the good, and it became something she could not put into words. Something she would not dwell upon or ever, ever try to explain to another. Not even Ruby who she was sure would never judge her.

It wasn’t always that way – sometimes she was the listening party. The one to comfort (in her awkward way), the one to praise and care. And on their rocky start, they created a friendship of sorts. One that, perhaps, had been there, or building, for a long while. One that brought comfort to them both, she hoped. God how she hoped.

It hadn’t been sexual at first.

\----

Emma pressed her face into the pillows; tried to bury herself away from too much sensation and muffle the sounds being wrenched from her throat.

Her head pounded, like she was on the edge of madness, her hands curled tightly into the sheets, surely pulling them from where they had been so precisely tucked not an hour prior.

She trembled with the effort of staying still.

It started simply, a short circling of a wet finger against a tight ring of muscle. A touch that had her squirming into it, equal parts impatient and apprehensive; before a light press to the dip of her lower back had her stilling.

As she had struggled to control her breathing and her body, the fingers of Regina’s free hand had slid over Emma’s spine. A soothing motion; backwards and forwards, continuing until Emma’s tension had fled and she had sunk into the blankets and pillows with a sigh.

A pull away, the sound of a bottle squeezing and the touch returned. An action that was repeated often, to ensure the ease of what would come and what was already occurring.

The wetness already present had built rapidly with the teasing preparation. Constant short presses and caresses until her breathing had grown more desperate and her hips jerked in small, needy motions back.

Eventually, relaxed, a slim finger pushed forward.

Her teeth had gritted in trepidation, expecting a discomfort that never surfaced. That never had before – not that she thought it would now; her instincts though were at odds with her knowledge. Had always been in this.

Regina had shushed her softly, skirted her other hand up to stroke through wild curls, scratching lightly at Emma’s scalp to which the blonde cooed softly.

The movement had stopped, Regina waiting for her to become accustomed to the intrusion. Then she moved; short, slow pushes forward and pulls backwards. 

A whimper had caught in her throat, had her pushing her hips back to which Regina had tutted, stilling her hand until Emma stopped her demanding movements.

When Regina had resumed the action it was with a circling motion; Emma’s jaw tensed, her knuckles white as she tried her best to be patient. To stay still. To do as she was told.

Praise had fallen from Regina’s lips, her free hand constantly reassuring her, trailing over her back, playing with her hair, stroking over her soft skin.

And then there were two, pushing deeper than before, pulling back and moving forward faster and faster.

The stretch – free from pain due to Regina’s usually slow, methodical approach – had her gritting her teeth again, her feet kicking in the strain not to push back. To demand more. To take more if she could.

She could be good.

She throbbed, feeling wetter than she ever had. Hot against Regina’s lap. She couldn’t stop herself, couldn’t behave as she rocked her hips back, encouraging Regina to thrust faster. Her swollen lips and clit brushing against the expensive material of Regina’s skirt.

And the brunette let her.

Emma’s eyes screwed shut, hands clutching at the sheets even tighter.

With her face pressed to the pillow and sheets, she was surrounded by the scent of the older woman, which fuelled her on. Moving ever faster, her toes curling.

She was so close. Could feel her orgasm right on the edge of exploding through her. She grunted, moans building in her throat as she rocked forward faster – the fingers penetrating her shooting pleasure along her nerves, but not providing enough direct stimulation to push her over – so she rubbed herself against skirt and thighs, trying to get pressure on her engorged clit. Pushing back into thrusting fingers, pushing forward to catch her clit – so close to falling over the edge –

The touch disappeared.

“Wha’?”

Emma blinked. Body still.

A rumble of a laugh sounded above her. She tried to turn her head to pout, or shout, or something, but Regina slid her free hand back into her hair, scratched her scalp calmingly. Emma’s head dropped forward, a small sound of discontent leaving her as her body screamed to be brought back to the edge of pleasure and flung off it.

She heard a squeeze of a bottle, felt Regina shift as she fiddled with something. Something she was certain of with red cheeked embarrassment.

Then she felt it. Pressing against where she was now so ready. Had no doubt been for a while now.

A groan as she felt the firmer item, thicker and blunter than Regina’s fingers, slipping into her with ease. Settling into place and leaving her feeling deliciously stretched. It wasn’t the first time they had used such a thing, but it was the first time where it had a… well, an addition.

Emma had embarrassedly liked the idea when she had first brought it up (that’s why she brought it up after all!) But now, well, the embarrassment had bloomed into something else entirely.

But she would give it a chance – she wasn’t one to turn her back on anything – and it _had_ been her idea after all, however shamefaced she may have been when she had brought the ‘accessory’ up. Her face had felt like it was on fire for the longest time; strangely, Regina’s calm reaction hadn’t helped matters.

A light push to her hip had her lifting her pelvis up, the warmth she had been settled on slipping from under her. She whined to herself as she was left on the bed, hips settling against the warmed spot on the sheets.

Emma blinked blearily, arousal boiling through her as she rolled onto her side.

A whimper escaped her, the movement shifting the new addition in a way she had never really experienced before.

All she could focus on was Regina’s back. She was as poised as ever, seeming regal even as she pulled off a latex glove, before disappearing into the bathroom to discard of it. Emma sat up, wincing when her weight settled and the plug moved.  She shifted onto her knees, ears picking up on the sound of water splashing in the sink, and sighed in relief as the increase pressure lessened.

When Regina reappeared she was rubbing sanitizer over her hands, and Emma had to bite back a quip about the older woman’s over cleanliness. An easy enough task when Regina turned to look at her like _that_.

**\----**

“My…” Regina purred, taking in the sight of Emma kneeling before her, looking so obedient even with wetness glistening on her inner thighs.

She had teased the poor dear, hadn’t she?

Regina approached slowly, eyes raking over Emma in her entirety. From the short curls between her thighs, to the defined strength of her form, to her hardened nipples, and finally, finally, taking in her dilated pupils and darkened eyes.

Regina ran a hand through Emma’s messy curls, a smile tilting her red lips up.

“Such a good girl.”

Emma tilted her head into the touch, her eyes closing as she revelled in the gentle caress and the praise that Regina knew always lifted her heart so high.

Regina’s hand slipped from Emma’s hair, traced the side of her face until she was gliding her thumb over Emma’s bottom lip, the rest of her hand cupping the blonde’s cheek.

“I take that you enjoyed that.” Regina quirked an eyebrow, her smirk growing as she gestured to her skirt – and the rather noticeable ‘sign’ Emma had left upon the material.

The tips of the blonde’s ears burned.

The blissful expression fell from Regina’s face. A twitch of her lips and she allowed her dismay and irritation to show, “I’m sure it will wash perfectly well, but still… it _did_ cost me rather a lot.”

Regina settled on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg neatly over the other, and Emma – with no prompting – slid from the bed and onto her knees.

Another quirk of a dark eyebrow, and the kneeling blonde was running her hands over Regina’s thighs. Teasingly light touches, just beneath where the hem of her skirt rested.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked as Emma tried to gently lift her knee from where she had settled it – and rather comfortably so.

It was obvious, of course, but unasked for, and so she questioned it.

Not that it surprised her all that much.

With Regina remaining level-headed and controlled, and Emma’s gentle actions not getting her what she wanted, it didn’t take long for the blonde to grow impatient – forcing Regina’s legs apart and diving, quite literally, head first into what she wanted. Or rather, how she wanted to earn her forgiveness.

Regina tutted around a hitch in her breathing.

The younger woman’s hands curled around stocking covered calves, both pulling Regina closer and holding her where she wanted her. Regina shuddered, feeling her press her mouth hard against her covered centre.

Any protest fled the brunette’s mind.

She could taste her already, Regina’s wetness noticeable through the material blocking her mouth. The thought – no the knowledge, that it was there due to _her_ , or rather what Regina had been doing to her, had Emma squirming all over again. Wriggling on the spot like an overeager puppy – a comparison that was not lost on her, even in her current state.

Pressing the flat of her tongue as far and hard as she could had Regina’s composure slip, her hips jumping.

She ground herself swiftly, a hand burying itself in blonde curls and clutching firmly. Wrenching back some much needed control.

Still, that did little to stop a throaty moan from leaving her, and in an instant Emma was scrambling to pull her underwear out of the way.

“Careful,” Regina hissed when Emma yanked too hard.

And Emma was – for all of two seconds, before she threw the garment carelessly out of the way. Regina scowled, but the sternness softened as Emma brushed her cheek against her warm inner thigh. With just that simple action, the annoyance was forgotten.

This time, with no barrier, Emma actually slowed. Leisurely parting swollen folds and sliding up with her tongue, catching wetness and smearing it as much as tasting it. Stopping at the top, the tip of her tongue teasing Regina’s hardened clit.

Regina hissed again, though this was one of pure pleasure. Her grip tightened, Emma taking the silent order to stop teasing straight away – a rarity in reality, but there was no time to ponder on such things. Not when Emma wrapped her lips around her clit as much as she could, lashing her tongue against the sensitive nub over and over.

Placing her free hand slightly behind her, Regina braced her weight shakily and reclined, just a little, her breathing growing heavier as she took in the sight of the eager, almost desperate actions of the woman between her thighs.

Emma always did this with such relish; throwing herself into it entirely, as if nothing else existed but the actions of her mouth and the feel of Regina’s body. Even the sounds falling from her lips were often louder than Regina’s own.

It was almost enough to make Regina come from Emma’s moans alone.

“Suck Emma.”

And Emma did, her small not-quite-rebellion instinctive rather than intentional. Normally Regina would let it slide, but tonight she was impatient and wound up, she had no time to be teased.

The attention on her clit was concentrated, Emma’s lips closed around it as best as they were able to. The blonde pressing her tongue against it on occasion but far more focused then the previous teasing flicks of it against her.

Worshipful. That was the only way to describe how Emma was looking up at her through her lashes. And the emotion in her eyes was –

“Hmm…” Regina’s head dropped back, hips moving demandingly against Emma’s eager mouth, “Good girl.”

It was said on a sigh, but she knew Emma heard it, the kneeling woman moving closer still as her hands dug harder into Regina’s thighs – the blonde’s own short, but loud, sounds of pure enjoyment growing as Regina moved fast, her hand holding Emma firmer against her.

Emma whimpered, the sound vibrating against sensitive flesh, when Regina’s nails scraped against her scalp.

The cords in Regina’s neck stood out stark, her hips moving faster and faster, until she was grinding against Emma’s enthusiastic mouth, leaving her lower face glistening from arousal. Regina slid from mouth to chin to even the tip of Emma’s nose – unable to help herself as her toes curled and hips rocked harder and faster and more desperately, her moans building and the fire growing and grow –

Her cry was high pitched when she came, her hips moving frantically as she rode her pleasure high, feeling a gush of fluid leave her to be smeared across flushed skin. Her hand was still curled tight in Emma’s hair as the last dregs of pleasure ran through her and she stilled, though Emma’s mouth still pulled, had continued to do so as she came down softly, but now she was too over sensitised and began jerking away from the touch as much as into it.

Emma pulled back, cheeks pink and pupils ever wider with desire.

Sitting up straight, Regina pulled the hem of her skirt back into its proper place; Emma watching her the whole time in that wide-eyed, infatuated way of hers.

Emma stood to her feet at Regina’s insistence, her hands twitching at her sides unsure of what to do. Of course, she was as unaccustomed to this as she was.

With a soft hum, Regina slid her hand down the blonde’s firm stomach painfully slowly. Emma’s eyes fluttering as she tried to keep them open.

“While I enjoyed that,” Regina began, watching the play of emotions on Emma’s face, “it wasn’t asked for, was it?”

Emma shook her head, tried to remain still as Regina toyed her fingers through her wetness.

“But you are forgiven.” Regina smiled, Emma still watching her closely with eyes bright, “For you were only trying to apologise, weren’t you?”

She circled her thumb quickly around Emma’s engorged clit, the blonde’s head jerking into a rapid nod.

Regina tilted her head, eyes focused on Emma’s own as she slowly slid two fingers with ease into the more than willing blonde. She paused, just long enough to allow Emma to become adjusted to the sensation, then she pulled back out, dragging both damp fingers up to tease Emma’s clit.

Regina’s free hand trailed up Emma’s side, pinched a hard nipple between two fingers until Emma was rocking on her heels with the effort to remain still. Only then did she move further up. Her other hand pressing firm against so much wetness.

She had to stretch a bit to do what she wanted with ease. The fingers of her hand skimming across Emma’s throat, her hand sliding around her neck in a gentle caress, “I was thinking of collaring you.”

A whimper fell from Emma’s lips, her head tilting back slightly in encouragement.

“Oh,” Regina hummed, her fingers curling in a brief flash of tightness, “You would like that?”

Emma was in no mind to answer, but the way her eyes grew darker, not to mention the throaty sound that left her, were sign enough.

She still tried, however, to answer moments later, but it came out in a strangled moan when Regina pinched her clit between her fingers. The older woman smirked, rubbing her knuckles against the soft, yet firm point of pleasure.

Regina’s hand remained around Emma’s neck, her thumb tracing circles over her throat as she dipped down with her fingers, sliding in again. She smiled at the way Emma’s walls fluttered greedily around her, and the way Emma whimpered as her clit was left woefully neglected.

Emma’s jaw visibly tensed as she gritted her teeth when Regina left her empty a split second later. The brunette traced her nail around the blonde’s clit, smirking at the way it made her twitch and her muscles tremble.

Tears were forming in the corners of Emma’s eyes from overstimulation, her body shaking with the effort to remain still and obedient.

Then, in a flash of a moment, Emma’s eyes narrowed, her fingers twitching as her chest heaved.

Regina should have known she had pressed it too far.

With a sudden lurch forward, Emma lifted Regina and all but threw her onto the bed.

Regina was not weak by any means – at least in comparison to what was the norm. When she had discovered there was no magic in this realm, she had ensured she had other ways to defend herself, just in case something went wrong. It was best to be over-prepared than underprepared after all. But Emma was stronger, always had been, and when she wanted to wrestle she always won – usually after a brief struggle.

And today was no different.

Regina soon found herself on her stomach, her hands pinned beside her head and Emma’s solid weight atop her.

“Emma…” She scolded, feeling the blonde nuzzling her neck with her nose and lips. She had to fight off the urge to express her pleasure at the touch against such a sensitive place – instead trying her best to be stern.

She felt the weight of the blonde’s body press down and the roll of her hips against her ass. No doubt her skirt would need quite the cleaning. More so than she had previously thought.

“Emma!” An exclamation this time. Her fingers curling at the sharp prick of teeth on her neck. The feel of Emma’s slowly building rut against her.

She found some odd comfort in the weight atop her – only Emma could bring her such a thing.

She never liked being out of control, especially disliked the weight of another pressing her down – it brought back too many dreadful memories. Yet Emma had pushed against the boundaries, bending them and helping – so much. Or at least that is what she would say. It was still too much for Regina to admit that she had lowered her guards and walls for Emma – far too much.

Only Emma could get away with this. Only she would be allowed to. And, in their many encounters, Emma was the only one she could trust with her body and soul. The only one she could relinquish her control to. Just as she was the only one Emma trusted with her own scars.

In a flash, her right arm was released, Emma’s hand disappearing. Before she could even think to move, Emma’s other hand seized Regina’s freed forearm, resting the weight of her arm across Regina’s left, to keep it in place.

Regina squirmed; Emma made a pleased sound in the back of her throat.

The missing hand soon made its presence known, working its way under her skirt to cup her and slide slim fingers through the copious wetness there. Regina stilled, her thighs trembling. Emma hummed appreciatively, brushing against Regina’s still oversensitive clit before retreating. Flipping up her skirt when she did.

The brunette’s nose scrunched at the pleasant and familiar earthy sent of Emma’s magic in the air.

Of all the things Emma should use magic for, it seemed she was far more fond of using it for the mundane (too much of a slouch to get the TV remote; too lazy to run back upstairs when she forgot something), or for when she was far too impatient – which was the majority of the time.

“What are you do –?

Regina had just enough time to register the firm press of the younger woman’s strap-on when it materialised, before Emma pushed forward.

Regina bucked back, felt both of Emma’s hands re-grip her arms. The blonde holding her firmly, but not painfully so. To think there was a time the mere thought of such a thing made her stomach turn.

“You teased me,” Emma said with a hint of a growl. It made Regina’s stomach flip pleasantly.

“And that’s a valid excuse for you misbehaviour?”

Emma nipped at her neck again, Regina shuddered, and a fast pace was set.

She quivered around the toy, tried to hide just how much she enjoyed this. With Emma. Only Emma.

Emma’s irregular grunts were a clear sign she had not been in the frame of mind to use the simple enchantment she was fond of. And so, knowing it would be a challenge for Emma to obtain any real pleasure, Regina conceded, allowing Emma’s disobedience. Her eyelashes fluttered, a gasp escaping her as Emma drove harder – allow it just for now.

She rolled her hips back, letting Emma have her rebellious moment, releasing the moans she had been holding back at the feeling of the blonde’s enthusiasm. At their combined sounds, the squeak of the mattress, the scent of arousal and sex and magic so heady in the air.

She knew the effect her vocalisations, no matter what they were, had on Emma. The blonde responded happily, her thrusts faster and deeper hitting Regina’s spots just right. Emma’s breath puffed against her ear, her moans echoing and shooting heat through her, making her push back even more demandingly.  

It wasn’t the most comfortable encounter, Regina still being clothed. She considered briefly magicking away clothes. To feel Emma’ skin against hers, the slide against her as she moved, the press of her hard nipples against her back.

But no.

That would send a message to Emma she didn’t want her to have, not yet. She had already given too much, and she had promised them both that she would not do so.

Emma’s hands twitched, tightening around her wrists as she nipped at her ear.

“One day,” she ground out, “I’m going to fuck your ass with my cock.”

Regina laughed; a throaty, deep sound and pushed her hips back, trying to bring Emma’s attention back to where she needed it. A partial success, a groan passing her lips as the blonde thrust faster, the sound of her hips impacting against Regina’s own growing louder.

“You know you have to _earn_ that.” She tilted her neck to the side, sighed happily when Emma peppered the sensitive skin with kisses. Though she soon transitioned to just an edge of teeth, “I on the other hand…”

A particularly hard thrust in response to her words had Regina smiling, though it was soon taken away when Emma hit a particularly sweet spot.

Regina’s fingers curled tight, her knuckles white. Emma’s grip on her arms remained, something that was both a positive and a negative. For she both found pleasure in it, yet also wished to touch Emma, reach back and pull her by her hips, encourage her to her fuck her harder – to get her over that last hurdle and finally peak.

Her touch wasn’t needed. Emma reading her sounds and movements – even when restricted, and her own mind fogged – perfectly.

She felt her forehead press into her shoulder, felt the blonde panting, her pace never faltering.

A moan, cracked in the middle, Regina bucking in surprise at the touch on her clit. Firm, insistent circles that were just what Regina needed. Her arm free but her too focused on peaking to realise in the moment.

Emma said something, an encouragement no doubt, but the words did not reach her.

Her head rose back, sounds falling unbidden from her mouth as she felt her orgasm rush towards completion. Emma never stopped, moving now perhaps even harder and more focused in her desire to pleasure the brunette.

Regina clenched around the toy, shuddering as her hips jerked backwards erratically.

Her head dropped forward, a long cry escaping her as her fingers clutched at the sheets as she came. The never ceasing movement above, on and within her extending her pleasure for long moments until she was twitching around the toy in oversensitivity.

She tried to catch her breath – compose herself – but noticed how Emma’s movements grew more desperate with each second. Her hips impacting hard and audibly against her own as the blonde’s sounds grew higher.

Now that couldn’t do.

She shook off her post-orgasmic haze, knew she had to in order to regain control.

It was just a spark. A small jolt of energy over Regina’s skin, a sharp, momentary spike of magic and Emma was scrambling off her –small groan escaped her at suddenly feeling so empty. But she had to do it, even if she would have happily had Emma remain there.

In a swift movement, Regina had rolled onto her back ignoring the twinges of pleasure still in her form.

After a moment, she sat up and returned to sitting on the edge of the bed, body turned to Emma as best she could.

The younger woman knelt near the bottom of the bed, chest heaving, cheeks flushed red and pupils dilated.  Her pink nipples were hard, catching Regina’s attention. But more captivating than all of that was the sweat from exertion on her brow, a drop trailing between her breasts and down over her defined stomach.

Regina cocked an eyebrow.

Emma’s head dropped, her shoulders slumping as her dominance vanished.

She found it so remarkably odd how the blonde could go from two extremes. One moment pliant to her every whim, desperate to be shown love and care; to the next, where she demanded control, took what she wanted and refused to be at a disadvantage. And then there were the in-betweens. Variations that leaned too heavily on neither, yet embraced both.

Though, was it such an oddity? It seemed they shared more in common than not. And yet, only with each other.

That probably said something about the depth of their connection, the depth of their… relationship – but that was something to be pushed to the back of her mind. Just as it was to Emma’s. It was not something to dwell on, by any means.

Emma shuffled closer to Regina’s side, which the older woman encouraged by lifting her arm, stroking Emma’s own when she was closer.

“Now Emma…” Regina wet her dry lips, worked her throat to bring back some moisture to combat the huskiness – Emma was skilled, but their joint learning ensured that – “You misbehaved –

“I’m sorry I just –

“No excuses dear.” Regina ran her fingers softly over Emma’s cheek, the blonde’s voice had sounded so small, and not for the first time it had her wonder… “I just have to correct you. That is all.”

Emma bit her lip, shifting on her knees.

“You know the word?”

Emma gave a barely noticeable nod and a whisper of it. Regina had no doubt, but she always asked. It was a good habit to have.

“On your stomach.”

Immediately Emma flopped down beside Regina, an oof of sound leaving her as she snuggled into the comfort of the bed.

The brunette rolled her eyes and stood to rid herself of her clothes; Emma preferred it when she was as equally bare during this. And really, after Emma’s previous actions she was more than a little worried the blonde would rip her blouse or her skirt, and – as she had made Emma well aware – they were expensive, as were most of her belongings. Besides, they would need enough cleaning as it was.

“Ten should do it.”

Emma made a disgruntled sound.

“Twenty?”

Emma squirmed against the sheets, then threw a hesitant smile over her shoulder, “You don’t have to go easy on me.”

Then she was hiding her face again, her shoulders high and her face no doubt flushed. Endearing really. Overly so, the demand hidden well, but not enough to slip by Regina. The rebellious streak so ingrained in Emma that the blonde found it near impossible to ignore. She probably hadn’t even realised, then again, she had already been difficult tonight – even if it had been her suggestion – so there was always the possibility…

Regina deposited everything in the laundry hamper, taking perhaps a bit more time than was necessary when she heard Emma fidgeting in impatience. When she returned to the bed and took in the sight she felt a peculiar flutter in her chest.

“Twenty then.”

As soon as she settled on the bed Emma scrambled into her lap, burying her head into her own folded arms.

Regina smiled, trailing her fingers lightly down Emma’s spine as the younger woman murmured into her arms. She leant down, which was a little awkward considering their position, and pressed a kiss to Emma’s shoulder, the blonde sighing at the contact.

In the past Emma hadn’t been able to wait, even for a short time, so really today was rather an achievement, even if she had failed in the end. Still, that meant Regina could be at least a little more lenient.

“Ready?” She asked, Emma responding with a small nod against her arms.

Despite the indication of what was to come, Emma still yelped at the first strike of Regina’s palm.

Regina paused, running a soothing hand along Emma’s spine, waiting until she felt the tension in the younger woman lessen, before striking again.

Emma’s hands curled into fists, but the only sound from her this time was a grunt, so Regina sped up the pace, while still holding back. Regina spread the strikes of her palm equally, marvelling at the way the skin of Emma’s ass grew pink and hot beneath her hand.

Small sounds of discomfort and the flickers of tension in the other woman’s body gave way to moans and shudders.

Regina ran her hand through Emma’s curls, petting her almost, and knew now the pace could really speed up. There were only ten more left, may as well make it good for her saviour.

Valiantly, Emma tried to hold still. Even so her hips shifted, bringing her wetness to noticeable attention against Regina’s thigh. Knowing what Emma was likely to do, unconsciously or otherwise, Regina put pressure on the blonde’s hip, catching her attention as she moved her back into her previous position.

It would no doubt not last for long – her hips resting on one thigh, her upper thighs against the over – but it would do.

When the strikes resumed, she hit just that little bit harder, her palm beginning to tingle and the sounds falling from Emma with greater frequency.

It was easy enough to ignore her own arousal, at least until she saw Emma twitch around the toy with each strike. Her hips jerking backwards with each hit, desperate for more.

Regina had always found this sense of control intoxicating. The power it gave her. At one stage it was all she had.

But here, with Emma, it was granted. Given freely. It was something else entirely.

Regina stopped, running her palm softly over heated, redden skin.

Emma made some pitiful attempt at a sound to express her displeasure, to which Regina could only shake her head. It always started reluctantly and ended just the same.

“I believe you’ve realised what you did was wrong?”

Emma nodded against her arms, chancing a glance over her shoulder. Her eyes wide and her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

The thrum of arousal steadily building in Regina flared to her notice, as she struggled to swallow for a split second.

Her eyes dropped to her hand, to the soft skin she was still stroking and knew just what to do – what they would both enjoy.

Of course she hadn’t let Emma’s demanding actions nor the rest of her misbehaviour slide; which she knew from experience the younger woman would try to get her to forget, especially if it had, indeed, been accidental.

“Center of the bed.”

Emma remained still at first, content to bask there as Regina soothed her reddened skin. But then Regina cleared her throat and Emma bolted away, positioning herself with a barely concealed eagerness.

Regina’s tongue peaked out, wetting her lips as she knelt behind the prone woman. As soon as Emma felt her there she pushed herself up on arms and knees, Regina’s eyes dropping to red flesh and that ridiculous accessory Emma had asked for. The plug was fine, but the fake tail? A little much. But Regina supposed, in the heat of the moment and taking in Emma in her impatient, desire filled state; there was a strange appeal to it. Not one she was eager to experience again, but it was something. And if it brought Emma pleasure? Well then who was she to deny it?

Of course, in actuality Regina felt much the same as Emma did – she could just control herself far better. And two orgasms _had_ taken the edge of.

She wondered if it was normal to have as much sex as them, and so intensely too?

No matter. She had more important things to do. Or a more important person to do.

 _Wonderful_ – now she was starting to think like The Saviour.

Regina rolled her eyes, and leant over to retrieve the lubricant and a condom from the nightstand.

Sitting back on her knees, and trying to ignore the way Emma was trying to get her attention with shifts of her hips, she copied Emma’s earlier spell almost exactly.

Oh yes, they would _both_ enjoy this.

Emma trembled at the sound of the bottle being squeezed, her provocative motions stalling as she connected the pieces well before she caught the scent of Regina’s magic. Good, she was learning.

But unfortunately the enchantment would have to wait, she would hate to accidently hurt Emma in her own over-eagerness.

Satisfied the toy was more than prepared, and knowing Emma should still be (but keeping the bottle to hand just in case), she tweaked the faux fur that hung from the plug, unable to stop herself from teasing the ridiculous thing. Emma tensed at the movement it caused, dropping from her arms to forearms, presenting herself even more for Regina’s eager gaze.

“That will do nicely dear.”

Emma groaned, the sound shooting up in pitch when the plug was removed, and Regina pressed forward easily enough with the slimmer, but longer toy.

Emma was just as ready as she had thought, but Regina still went slow, circling one arm around the blonde’s hip to lazily swipe a finger across her clit. It had the desired effect, the younger woman relaxing; that last bit of innate tension vanishing.

When her hips were pressed as close as possible to Emma’s ass, she stopped.

Another grumble of discontent left her when Regina held still for long, long moments. The blonde rocked forward slightly, Regina’s finger slipping against her clit. In a flash, Regina pulled her hand from between her thighs.

When Emma shifted again, pressing back with her hips this time, Regina gave a small flick of her hand, hiding a gasp at the sudden feeling of tightness surrounding her. It was a simple enchantment, transferring sensations from the toy to her. There were other ways to do that of course, but she and Emma hadn’t gotten that far – were unsure if it would be pressing things too far for them at present.

But this… this was more than enough for them. For now.

She stroked her damp fingers over the hot skin of Emma’s ass, admiring the sight as she slowly slid her hands up to grip the blonde’s hips. A good thing too, as Emma started trying to rock against her, but stopped at Regina’s firm insistence. The younger woman’s thighs trembled with the effort.

Confident Emma wouldn’t move again for at least a little while, Regina freed one hand to graze her fingers over the dip at the base of Emma’s spine. Giving her time to speak up if needed.

 Unsurprisingly the blonde said nothing, instead biting back a whimper and her need to move.

It wasn’t just to give Emma time either.

Regina drew in a deep breath through her nose, growing used to the feeling of tightness wrapped around the toy, and in essence, herself.

It was an odd sensation, and one she had yet to truly grow accustomed to in a more general sense. Obviously if one partook in this more often than they would grow used to the effects it had, but, after all it was not common for her to be the one in this position.

A slow, easy thrust.

Emma’s head dropped forward, the sounds escaping her incoherent as she pushed back against Regina’s grip, quivering around the toy.

A rhythm was easy to pick up, Emma well prepared and their practice in this serving well. The sounds of skin against skin echoing in her ears.

“I’m the only one to touch you like this.”

Regina basked in the knowledge; there was much that only the two of them had done with one another. So many firsts. And Regina found, much like Emma, a certain pleasure in stating that fact often. Even now – especially now – it shot heat through her. Rushed her towards an end that should have been far off.

Her thrusts reached as fast a pace as she dared to do in this. Her mind clouding and threatening to make her control slip through her fingers.

Too much teasing –

Too much –

Her orgasm caught her by surprise, her thrusts falling irregular as it washed over her, her eyes squeezing shut as she caught her sounds.

But she didn’t slow, riding through the pleasure and moving faster, Emma’s sounds spurring her on. The blonde’s body shaking, her pleas merged into her moans, fully aware of Regina’s peak and needing her own. Poor thing – she had waited even longer – had endured even more.

Regina’s grip tightened, her hips audibly smacking against Emma’s still pinkened skin. The sound pulling at her very core.

Emma cried out, falling forward as she grew frantic in her need to come. Regina barely managed to keep close, catching herself on one arm as Emma fell flat on her stomach.

Regina didn’t have the patience to right their positions, instead pressing her front to Emma’s back.

While she could not go fast in this position, she could manage long, drawn-out thrusts that had Emma’s toes curling and voice breaking.

This time it was her weight pressing down. Even if Emma dealt with it with ease, it still gave Regina that sense of power she found so addictive. That she had never been able to not claw for- even against her wishes.

And Emma – God Emma – allowed her the illusion. Allowed herself and her movements to be mostly restrained, her hips trying to push back, but their movement limited. Allowed Regina to indulge herself, to have this back for even just a moment. Allowed her so much…

Emma’s hips shifted beneath her. Faster, more forward than backwards. The blonde’s sounds growing higher and –

Regina frowned.

She curled an arm around Emma, pulled back and yanked the younger woman’s hips up. Emma, cheek pressed into a pillow, whined at the loss of stimulation.

“Rubbing yourself against the sheets?” Regina punctuated the question with a slow, long slide in, her grip on Emma’s hips still sure, “Like an animal in heat.”

“I…” But the rest of Emma’s words were lost in a moan, a result of the combination of auditory and physical stimulation. She was lost.

Just for that, Regina would make her wait. Today just seemed to be one of those where the blonde let her impatience rule.

No doubt Emma would get her ‘own back’ soon enough, but today was Regina’s turn, and she wouldn’t let the ‘fear’ of being strung along – made desperate and delirious for pleasure until she was begging for release – affect her any. Today was hers; Emma’s would come soon enough.

It didn’t take much to pull out, to nudge Emma until she flipped over and propped her hips up high. The younger woman still had enough sense left to grab a pillow, to slide it under her hips. 

“Such a good girl,” Regina praised, easily sliding back in with a shudder. Emma taking what could be an uncomfortable position well, her abdominal muscles defined and trembling beneath her skin as she strained once more to stay still.

Regina held still for just a little longer, ran her hand over the flat expanse of Emma’s stomach. Amazed and thankful of what it had brought them both… now wasn’t the time –

Regina slipped her hands to grip Emma’s hips, marvelled at the way she glistened so brightly before her, and resumed her previous movements. Tightness surrounding and welcoming her.

Her head dropped forward, exertion clear on her brow as she focused on remaining in control and not falling victim to her desire. The heat in her stomach curling, fit to explode.

Emma’s eyes jumped back and forth from screwed up tightly to wide open and astounded. Both as desperate as each other. Her hair stuck to her face.

Perhaps it was a little cruel of her to leave her so wanting.

It was beyond easy to slide her thumb into Emma, to feel the slick, clinging heat welcome it. And through the thin barrier that separated digit from toy, she could feel herself moving, thrusting rhythmically, making her clench.

A twist of her hand and she could easily circle Emma’s engorged clit, fluttering the tips of her fingers over it until Emma jerked and panted. Closer now, Regina pushed just that little bit more, still greedy for more despite three orgasms.

A few firm presses and Emma was quivering hard around thumb and toy, ready – so ready...

“W- what?” Emma cried out, Regina’s hand leaving her to grip at her hip, riding out her own pleasure with a few sharp thrusts.

Regina was lost, eyes closed as she breathed hard, riding out her orgasm.

With a sigh, Regina’s chest rose and fell as she caught her breath, distantly feeling Emma as she tried wiggling – strong enough to break Regina’s grip, but not doing so.

When her eyes fluttered open it was to the sight of Emma’s bottom lip jutting out into a pout, her hips shifting unconsciously.

“Soon,” Regina murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Emma’s lips. The pout gave way to a dopey look of contentment that had Regina rolling her eyes and pulling back. Emma’s expression disappeared with a groan at the immediate feeling of emptiness.

It didn’t last long.

The other toy, after another coating of lubricant, was easy enough to place back in. Emma whimpered at the returning intrusion, her eyes even darker now. Desire clear to see. And desperation.

Regina caressed her cheek with the hand she had not used, running her thumb over Emma’s bottom lip.

“Soon dear,” Regina repeated softly.

Emma kissed her thumb, her struggle with remaining still and obedient clear.

Reluctantly, she left Emma alone once more. Heading to the bathroom to clean up and dispose of the condom she had placed on the toy – Emma would mock her level of cautiousness, but that was what a lack of education did to a person.

Wonderful.

Now she felt guilty.

She shook her head, washed her hands and the toy thoroughly – and after a second clean with wet wipes, returned to the bedroom.

Emma was doing her best to stay still, her face flush and body glimmering with evidence of her exertion – even if it was Regina who had done most of the exhausting ‘work’.

She made her wait, just that little while longer, opening a drawer on the other side of the room and closing her hand around the small strip of leather hidden within.

She didn’t know what had compelled her to purchase it, only that an inkling, deep within her, told her it was something they would both enjoy. Though not if their roles were reversed as they so often were – then again…

“ _Regina…_ ” Emma whined.

Regina tutted, turning to face the pouting, squirming blonde.

Walking forward with a sway in her hips (one Emma’s eyes were glue to, as always), she knelt at Emma’s feet. She remained still until the blonde could pull her eyes back up to meet Regina’s own.

This could go one of two ways. She lifted the item in her hand, making sure Emma had noticed it, before pressing her body against the one beneath her.

Emma’s eyes were wide, her pupils wider still. Her breathing hitched as Regina settled above her, grazing their breasts against one another’s.

A small kiss to the corner of her mouth, and Regina was sliding her left hand up. Trailing her nail lightly over a hardened nipple and further up, until she was running her fingers softly over Emma’s neck and throat.

She felt Emma swallow thickly, her throat bobbing beneath her palm, her chest heaving against Regina’s own.

She paused, her fingers stilling on Emma’s throat – a silent question – the blonde bared her neck more, her toes curling in the rumpled sheets, and Regina accepted her answer, fixing the supple leather in place.

Sitting back, Regina took in a sight she so rarely got to see.

There Emma lay; collared, faux fur curling from under her, her strong body flushed and gleaming with sweat, eyes heavy and dark with desire. The emotion, though, held in darkened green eyes, sent the heat within Regina spiking. She shoved it away fast enough, focusing on the sight – it was safer that way. In this.

Oh… the things it did to her.

To think, The Saviour so eager to please her. Whether above or below or anywhere in between.

Now that, just like the emotion in Emma’s eyes, made her feel things she rather not think on. She reminded herself, as she had only moments ago, that it was far too soon for that – for anything like that.

A dip down and their lips met in a demanding, desperate press of mouths and tongues.

Emma’s hands gripped the back of her shoulders, whimpering into Regina’s mouth.

Really… she _had_ teased the poor dear, hadn’t she?

She cupped Emma’s breast, running her thumb over her firm nipple – the blonde’s whimpers turning into more frequent moans.

The toy was pressed between them, Regina able to feel the warmth and subtle shifts of Emma’s body against her far more intimately. She could see the appeal with this.

The grip on her shoulders grew stronger, Emma breaking apart in their kiss to slide her lips along Regina’s neck.

The younger woman’s legs wrapped around Regina’s hips, giving herself purchase to rub desperately against the underside of the toy. Regina shuddered – wondered briefly if she should remove the enchantment, but decided against it. Emma almost found more pleasure in seeing Regina come undone than feeling it herself, it was a discovery Regina had found strange at first. Then bizarrely endearing.

She coaxed Emma back, so they could slide their mouths against one another’s again.

Emma sighed into their kiss, the sound deeper than usual. It caused Regina to murmur, with a brush of her lips, “Your choice.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide, and in a flash she slid out from under Regina and rolled onto her stomach. Then one short pause before she pushed herself up on hands and knees.

Regina couldn’t help but laugh, settling behind Emma with a smile on her face. She ignored that it had been like this with no other – this ease. This familiarity.

“Don’t.”

She could hear the pout, which just made it harder to hold back another short burst of laugher.

That was until Emma rolled her hips backwards, pink and swollen and glistening.

“I just find it awfully… typical.”

Before Emma could retort, she pushed forward and gripped her hips, sighing at the feeling of silky walls pulling desperately at her.

Yes, it was definitely best not to remove the enchantment.

It took no time at all to set a demanding pace, her hips slapping against Emma’s still reddened ass.

 The blonde was fisting the sheets again, her hips pushing back as hard as she could. With an easy move, Regina slid a hand from Emma’s hip to press her fingers against her clit, rubbing hard.

In mere moments, Emma’s arms were shaking, her grip on the toy becoming impossibly tight. With a gasp, her walls were undulating as she finally received her long-awaited orgasm.

But Regina didn’t let up, her pace slower but fingers slipping faster and faster over Emma’s clit. Moving until Emma’s sounds became unintelligible and her arms gave way, her moans and cries muffled into a pillow.

Her hand and movements never ceasing until Emma could take no more, her noises subdued and body shaking with exhaustion.

As oversensitive as she was, Regina stayed put, hips pressed tight against Emma’s ass. She flicked her hand, removing the enchantment and the feeling of Emma’s walls fluttering around her.

She ran her hand soothingly along Emma’s spine, felt the bumps and dips as the blonde finally began to calm.

When she was still, Regina pulled back, and rid herself of the toy. Discarding of it in a way she never usually did.

She settled next to Emma, still tracing patterns along the blonde’s back.

After a time, her hand dipped further down, curling around the end of the toy still in the younger woman. In a low whisper, Regina told Emma what she was doing.

But even with her words, when she moved her hand back a whimper escaped Emma, her eyes still closed.

“Hush, good girl.”

When the creases on Emma’s face disappeared, Regina eased the plug the rest of the way out. Gingerly discarding of it as she had the other toy.

With gentle touches she ran her finger soothingly over the cheeks of Emma’s ass, still hot and red – perhaps she had been too harsh. She had some cream that would help further ease the ache Emma must be experiencing, but as she moved to stand Emma’s eyes opened, wide and perhaps fearful. The younger woman grasped for her, pulled her back to her.

Emma snuggled against her shoulder, and with a sigh, Regina settled back down, resuming rubbing her back.

“You know I wouldn’t just leave you –

“Hmmm.”

With another short sigh, Regina pressed a kiss to the blonde’s forehead, her lips curled into a smile.

With a flick of her wrist she tidied them both, the bed and the room. It was pure laziness in part (something she scolded Emma for trying to do often), nor was it the best way to clean oneself. Or anything else for that matter. But it would do, all things considered, she would much rather need some extra moisturiser than leave Emma. And Emma did enjoy applying it – even though Regina insisted she did not require assistance in such matters.

In truth it was quite gratifying, not that she would ever openly admit that. Nor would she openly admit that she enjoyed returning the pleasure. Not yet.

They remained comfortable in the silence that blanketed them. Regina soothing the blonde with soft utterings and touches as Emma slowly came back to herself.

Emma blinked, her eyes regaining focus and signs of her usual demeanour returning. She lifted her head, pushed herself up a little bit more.

“There you are,” Regina said with a smile, cupping the blonde’s cheek, “How was that? Are you alright dear?”

Emma rolled over, wincing as she rested on her back. Regina fought back a demanding flicker of concern.

Emma shrugged off her discomfort, her eyes darting about as she absorbed Regina’s question.

“I’m fine.”

“Is that all?”

Emma nodded, covering a yawn with the back of her hand.

Regina brushed some hair out of the blonde’s eyes, unable to stop herself from the innate urge to fuss and preen over the younger woman.

“After,” Emma murmured. And Regina let it slide, for now.

Sometime later, Regina had slid closer, resting her head besides Emma’s own, her fingers tracing soothing patterns over her skin.

When their heartbeats had long ago returned to normal, she reached up, intent on removing what still rested around Emma’s neck.

“N-no,” Emma stuttered tiredly. Regina slid her hand down from the collar to rest on Emma’s upper arm, rubbing her thumb against her smooth skin, “Not yet, just for now.”

“That’s fine,” Regina brushed her lips against Emma’s temple, the younger woman murmuring happily, “Leave it on. Take it off. Do what you feel you want to, I won’t be angry.”

“I know you won’t.”

Emma’s eyes were closed, her hair awry. Regina ceased stroking Emma’s arm, moving instead to fuss with her hair again. Fingers gentle against Emma’s still damp skin.

“Just for now,” Emma repeated, arms tightening around the older woman and holding her so close to her.

Calm slipped over them, both lost – not in thoughts, it was far too peaceful for that – but in emotions they still had yet to verbalise. If they would ever be able to.

It was too much for Regina. To take that final step. Her past heavy, still weighing her down even now. Less than it had, perhaps, but it would always be there. Always be a part of her.

Yet something else that she and Emma shared – their experiences different, but the lasting impacts similar, at least from what she knew. She would not press for more than Emma wished to tell her, and Emma was the same with her. In honesty, it had surprised her at first, that the brash blonde would care for her so much. Think of her so much.

But then why had it been such a shock? It made so much sense when she thought back on everything they had been through, even when it had been more downs than ups at times.

“Thank you,” her voice was raspy, the slight tremor hidden – but not to Emma. It never was.

Green eyes surveyed her carefully, a slight crease between her eyebrows, “For what?”

Regina’s gaze dropped, she swallowed hard in her effort not to release Emma, to grip her own hands and fidget with them, “For… letting me – I know how you feel about letting someone else –

“We’ve been over that Regina. You know why,” Emma cut in, her brazen attitude not even earning her a sharp look. Regina felt her soft hands cupping her cheeks gently, but no pressure to raise her head.

When she did lift her eyes, Emma’s hands stayed in place, and only when their gazes meet did Emma continue, “You’re special. I trust you.”

A bitter laugh stuck in Regina’s throat.

Of all the people to trust…

“Hey…” Emma said in a near whisper, “Hey.”

Emma’s lips were tender as they brushed against her own. Against her cheeks. Cherishing was the only way to describe it.

It was weak of her, she knew that. It _made_ her weak.

Yet… it made her so much else too. It filled that last empty, hollow place left in her damage heart. A snug fit next to their son.

“I… you know, you,” Emma mumbled, scratching the back of her head as her gaze shot over to some shadowed corner of their – her room.

“I ‘you know’ you too, dear.” It was perhaps mocking. A reliance of old. Her walls, they were so easy to hide behind; Emma knew it, she never fought it. Never forced it, “And we will discuss this after.”

When she finished, her voice was stronger. The defence complete.

Emma hummed, low and long, slipping closer into sleep. Used to this attitude, understanding it. Still, she pulled Regina until the older woman had no choice but to settle over her, leg over her body and fingers tracing along her collarbone.

Regina rolled her eyes, accustomed to Emma clinging as such, but still not used to the blonde wanting her to do the same.

It wasn’t as if she would leave through the night (this was her house after all), but perhaps Emma needed that security. That knowledge that she _couldn’t_ even if she wanted to. And in a way, perhaps Emma’s encouragement for her to do the same was a promise of her to stay.

Or perhaps, she thought with a stifled yawn, she was overthinking this all. She snuggled – not that she would call it that – her head further against Emma’s shoulder, her skin warm and soft beneath and against her. And so comforting.

It was strange how their union begun, but she… she wouldn’t change it. It was more than this. More than them. They healed and supported one another, replacing each other’s broken parts with their own. Even if neither could verbalise it. They knew. Had for a long, long time.

In this moment, she could be free of all that plagued her. And for Emma, she hoped it was much the same. Here they could be safe. Here they could be cherished. No matter in what form that may be.


End file.
